


Wise men say, fecking hell-

by Alter_E



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Daniel is in denial, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like fecker, Nothing says romance like murdering people together, Slow Burn, those two words are spelled with the same letters and is the same thing in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_E/pseuds/Alter_E
Summary: Daniel doesn't think having a new partner to work with will change much. It's just another person you conspire murder with, and if he's lucky they will just ignore his crazier killing methods and the amount of collateral damage he usually leaves behind.And then he meets Kevin, an equally crazy if not more murderous bastard and everything goes haywire – as thing usually does when Kevin's involved. Now if only his partner will stop looking likeThatwhile beating people to death with a fish.
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 50
Kudos: 180





	1. Denial but it ain't just a river in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a thing. Yep, I'm writing fanfic for these two. No, don't drag this fic kicking and screaming into the actual real people's face, leave this alone in the weird corner my dude.   
Hey! To all of the people who still spam this in RT's chat: I think your name is Jared and you're 19 because you've never learned how to fucking read!   
With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this. Now scroll down, or else.

Kevin’s a really crazy guy, is Daniel first impression of his soon-to-be partner. To be fair he also sees Kevin when the guy is in the middle of murdering some stranger by setting them on fire.

Kevin turns to look at him and grins. “Hey there, friend, how’s it going?” 

“Hi?” He waves, a bit uncertain and on edge as the scream died down. The smell of burnt human flesh clouds the room, and Daniel strangely finds that he doesn’t mind it much. “The ICA sent me to work with you. For supervision, I think...”

He first thought it will be Kevin supervising him, with how messy his job has been. Now, he’s not sure. Maybe ICA just decides to group two murderous fucker together to lessen the property damage.

“My name’s Kevin then. You are?” He strolls over, and now does Daniel notices Kevin’s dressed like a clown. Literally. Polka-dot shirt, suspenders, and a bright red wig that’s so eye-catching that he wonders how he didn’t notice it before. 

“RT,” Daniel replied with his codename. He shakes Kevin’s hand, or rather, Kevin’s blood-soaked white glove, grimacing. He will have to wash his hand soon, preferably right now. It’s not that he has any problem with blood or anything, but it’s gross feeling the liquid on his hand. Gross and sticky. 

“Oh! So you’re RT, hear a lot about you dude! The thing with the fish? Brilliant.” Kevin laughs, and despite himself, Daniel smiles too.

Finally, someone who appreciates his humour. This, Daniel can work with.  
  


* * *

  
They work together from there, and now Daniel understands why ICA sticks them together. Definitely to lessen the property damage, and maybe the number of innocent casualties. After all, a pair of psychopaths doing one mission together and kills everything there is better than two psychopaths on different missions doubling the number. 

Wait, wouldn’t they do another mission and the number will be even again? Daniel stops that thought there before it can spiral down and gives him a headache.

“Oh, feck! He’s onto us, run RT!” He hears Kevin yells into his earpiece, and Daniel chuckles. That’s a new record for stealth this time, nearly over 5 minutes.

“Did you at least kill the target?” He asks, and he hears gunshot before Kevin’s voice comes up again. 

“Yes, the target and his bodyguards, and the scientists, and someone else too,” Kevin says, “What about you?”

“A few securities on my side. My fish’s all bloody now.” He complains, and Kevin chuckles. He laughs along too, smashing someone with his fish and watches the body hits the floor. “Got quite a pile here already.”

“Use a muffin next time, the fish is getting boring.” 

Daniel nods, seriously considering the idea. “I bet I can get more kill with the muffin than you with a fish.”

“You’re fecking on RT.”  
  


* * *

  
“How are people keep walking in on this?” Kevin asks, looking at the puddle. The very shocking puddle, if you know what Daniel means. It’s literally sparking with the open wire soaked. 

“People are dumb, man.” He shrugs, munching on the muffin. He was going to use that as the weapon this time, but the puddle’s doing all the work so might as well. 

“They really are. Oh well, at least there’s no exploding building this time.” Kevin says, leaning on the machine the two are hiding behind. “And I think our target is in that pile too.” 

“That was easy.” 

They share a laugh, trailing off into a comfortable silence that occasionally gets interrupted by the sound of people being electrified to death. Kevin’s hand rests on his own at some point, and Daniel doesn’t mind the fluttering feeling in his chest.

Damn the helicopter for swooping in and stopping this moment. He misses the warmth from Kevin’s hand.  
  


* * *

  
“The name’s Daniel by the way!” He yells over the bullet, and Kevin gives him a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“Bad timing dude,” Kevin shouts back, shooting one of the guards as they get closer and closer. This mission has gone horribly wrong at some point, maybe when Daniel actually used his muffin to kill one of the guys here in front of an entire room. 

They’ve definitely underrated this place’s sheer amount of guard. 

“Still, we’ve been partners for long enough for you to know that.” He answers, dashing through the furniture and ends up with Kevin at the other end of the room. He pulls the pin, throwing the grenade and pulling Kevin down by the grip on the tie. 

“Yeah, that’s cool and all but you just shouted your name out in front of like, a whole team of security.” 

“Well, that just means we have to kill them all, huh?” 

Kevin grins the same murderous grin that reminds Daniel of their first meeting. And their many many missions later, when Kevin get to kill the target as painfully as possible. Since when has that grin makes Daniel shivers for an entirely different reason?

“Bet you can’t clear out this floor in 5 minutes,” says Kevin, picking up the rifle from one of the dead guards. Daniel does the same, discarding his muffin for something that’s a bit more sufficient. Just a bit more. 

“You’re fucking on, Kevin.”  
  


* * *

  
“So, Daniel eh?” Kevin asks from where he’s sitting, which is on top of the mess that was the building moments before. Apparently giving them access to a grenade launcher is a big mistake, and their target has a lot of those in one of the storage room. 

“Daniel Condren, at your service.” He replies, kicking one of the pebbles away. It rolls down the hubris, joining even more stones and concrete at the end. It’s a miracle they somehow make it out alive, in his opinion.

“Kevin O’Reilly then. But just call me Kevin.” He says, laughing. “In hindsight, giving you my real name first meeting is quite a dumb move.”

“And what’s your codename?”

Kevin looks around, searching for any sign of a living human being. Of course, there aren’t. If they survive the many explosion the building falling will deal with them anyway. “Jim Picken, actually. Don’t ask, I don’t remember how I come up with that name.”

“That sounds like a name for some old guy, to be honest.” 

Kevin shrugs, not denying. “And where does RT come from?”

“Promise me you won’t laugh?” 

Kevin shakes his head, “Nah, if it’s funny you bet your ass I’m going to laugh at you. When have I ever pass up that chance?”

“That’s true.” 

Kevin pokes him, nodding. “That’s right, so spill the bean.”

“Well…” Daniel murmurs, “It might have been Rumble Tumble.”

Kevin laughs aloud at that, and Daniel blushes. “Shut up-“

“No fecking way! Rumble Tumble the hitman, oh god.” The laugh fades into chuckles, Kevin wiping a tear away. “Comedy gold, holy feck. What were you thinking?”

“In my defence, I thought it was a bloody good joke at the time, alright?” Daniel protests. “Plus I change it to RT anyway, so shush.”

“Feck RT and Daniel, I’m calling you Rumble Tumble now. God, that’s adorable.” 

“I’m not adorable, I just killed like, at least a dozen people.” He says, but Kevin just boops him on the nose, smiling.

“Adorable.”  
  


* * *

  
They’re running, laughing as they drag a lifeless body along. It’s not as grand of a mission as the one before, simply a break-in and kills a dude and they strangely have gone undiscovered this time. Weird, how they both are dressed up as a clown at the moment. 

Daniel even paints his face white for this while Kevin just has a simple red nose. 

“So, we just show the body to the higher up and we good?” Kevin asks, dropping their target on the ground, smashing the face into the muddy road. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” Daniel shrugs. “It’s surprisingly easy this time.”

Kevin nods, kicking the body one last time. “And then what? Reporting this location? I wasn’t listening to the debriefing.”

“No surprise there. How did you get anything done before I came?” He looks over at Kevin, shaking his head. Kevin just laughs.

“No fecking clue man.”

Daniel doesn’t look away. It’s dark, their only source of light is the phone he’s holding and the moon. And Kevin has no right to look that good under the moonlight when kicking a dead body because he wants to.

He hesitates for a moment, hands shaking though he can blame it on the Adrenaline. They’ve never hung out after mission before, and if it isn’t for the mission Daniel wouldn’t see Kevin at all.

Fuck it, he’s a fucking murderer, why does this scare him? 

“Hey, Kevin,” Daniel starts, walking closer until their shoulders are almost touching. Kevin turns to him with a raised eyebrow, his half-lid eyes immediately bored into Daniel’s own. He swallows. “Wanna grab something to eat after this? I’m kinda starving here.”

Kevin brightens up at that, smiling and damn it all, it all starts with that fucking smile huh? “Sure! I think there’s a good restaurant near here actually. Hope it still opens at this time.”

Daniel internally high fives himself. “Hope the ICA hasn’t forgotten about us more like. Where’s the helicopter?”  
  


* * *

  
They hang out more after that, to Daniel’s delight. He knows Kevin as a crazy murderous hitman with the same sense of humour before, but apparently, they have a lot more in common. Video games are one of that, and so here they are.

It’s one of the temporary flat ICA provides for him and Kevin, and now they are on the couch, controllers in hands. Kevin is, as expected, an agent of chaos everywhere and Don’t Starve is no exception.

Daniel swears when Kevin burns the bush berries, the irritating but cute laughter following after. One game he’s good at and Kevin’s here fucking it all up the same way he fucks Daniel’s life up. He never expects a friend, not when he signed up for this business yet Kevin manages to worm his way in. 

And then he has the stupid crush, and everything just got worse (and better) with the number of missions they have together. It’s dumb, he’s dumb, and Kevin’s stupidly hot face is dumb. 

“Oh no! That fecker ate my child!” Kevin fake-cries, throwing his hand up before leaning on Daniel, laughing. “The spider ate the egg, Daniel!”

He laughs along, hyper-aware of where their skin is touching. He hopes to God Kevin doesn’t see him blushing, and breath out a sigh of relief when Kevin rights himself up again. And maybe it’s also a sigh of disappointment. Just maybe

“Hey, you doing ok there?” Kevin asks, and fuck. 

“Just a bit tired, really.” He lies, even when he can stay up all night to play with Kevin. Their target will only arrive tomorrow afternoon, giving them a lot of time to relax till noon. 

“Ah.” Kevin makes an understanding noise, standing up and stretches. Daniel catches a glimpse of his back as the shirt get pulled up, and quickly looks away before Kevin can see that he’s staring like a creep. “Yeah, time to get to bed then. It has been quite a flight.”

Daniel nods, saving the world and turning the game off. “Long day tomorrow.”

They drag their asses to their respective bedroom, as much as Daniel wants to follow Kevin. Maybe later, he can stage a one-bedroom place. He’s in love, but not stupid.

He imagines what it would be like, sharing a bed with Kevin. Is he a cuddler? Would Daniel wake up right next to Kevin, being used as a pillow? He curses himself, blushing like a schoolgirl in the privacy of his bedroom. 

Kevin must be sleeping soundly right next to him, and here he is, thinking about this. Fuck, he doesn’t even know if Kevin likes men in general. He will have to ask that soon, or maybe stage something with the mission as well. Flirting with a target, as cliche and movie-like as it is, might be his solution for this particular problem.

God, he’s smart.  
  


* * *

  
“Hey there, handsome,” Kevin says, sliding into the seat next to their target for the night. Daniel himself is on the opposite side of the bar, though he can still hear Kevin from their earpiece. And with Kevin saying things like that, his voice a tad deeper right into Daniel’s ear, it’s hell on Earth right now.

He closes his eyes and tunes out the loud music playing, concentrating on Kevin’s voice alone. If he tries hard enough, he can imagine Kevin saying that to him instead of whoever this is.

“What your name?” Kevin continues. Their target replies with something that Daniel can’t make out, don’t want to make out but it’s still a mission.

“Can I buy you a drink then?” He can hear the smirk in Kevin’s voice, charming and promising.

It will all be over soon, Daniel tells himself. He just needs to wait until the drugged drink comes, before they get rid of the target. Then Daniel can poke and probes Kevin when they kill the man.

When Daniel kills the man as painfully as possible in the time he has. 

“Oh, it’s on me,” Kevin says, and that’s his cue. He moves through the crowd, unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt as he approaches the bar. 

Daniel catches the target the moment the drug takes effect and knocks the man out while Kevin makes an excuse and they’re out. He doesn’t have the chance to take a proper look at Kevin’s outfit for the night, but now with the hard part out of the way, Daniel let his eyes drift.

A dress shirt, white with a black tie is just their normal attire. The tight jean, however, is a critical hit for Daniel. Fuck. 

“I hope that isn’t too uncomfortable.” He starts the conversation, looking down at the target to avoid any more staring. “Flirting and all that, you know?”

Kevin chuckles. “The only uncomfortable thing is his face, Jesus Christ. Did you see that?”

Daniel did see that, and he has to agree. He presses on: “Well yeah, but you know. Just, flirting with men in general, I guess. Cause if you’re not ok I can take on the role of the seducer next time.”

Kevin shrugs. “Oh, that. I’m fine with it, no worry. I still expect you to be the seducer at some point though, let me see some of that RT action.” He winks, and Daniel blushes again. Curse his pale skin.

“Flip a coin for every time we have to do this?”

Kevin nods in between his laugh, and Daniel has no choice but to laugh too. 

He doesn’t think he has what it take to restrain himself from tearing the target apart if Kevin starts getting handsy, despite wanting to hear more of that deep voice.  
  


* * *

  
Kevin is starting to get handsy. Not with a target or some random hookup, but with Daniel. With him.

It’s a free night for them both, and Kevin has got his hand on some whiskey - the good kind. Good enough for them to get tipsy despite having a good tolerance. Daniel’s flush right now, either from the drink or from Kevin’s hand pulling him close and then closer. 

Kevin’s saying something too, though he can barely make out what. He does want to make out with Kevin though, and fuck he’s so close it’s painful. He downs another shot, Kevin’s cheering in the background. 

Why are there two more Kevins anyway? 

He blinks and blinks again at the Kevins. The Kevins must have noticed him staring by now, cause hands are waving before his eyes and Daniel swears. His eyes focused and fuck, Kevin’s suddenly too close that Daniel rears back, head colliding with the armchair. Thank god it’s soft enough to only make him wince.

“Heeeey, have I told you that you look fecking good?” Kevin asks, slurring his words as he uses Daniel as a pillow. “Like, really fecking good.”

“You’re drunk.” is all he can say, and he chuckles when a small drawn-out “nooooo” came from Kevin. “Or I am drunk enough to be hearing things.”

“Why don’t you trust me, Daniel?” Kevin slaps him playfully, pulling himself up until they’re eye-to-eye. Oh fuck, he can get lost in those eyes. “I only think of you when I do all that flirting, do you know that? Well, you do now.”

“Kevin-” He tries to make sense of the situation, “Kevin you’re just saying shite. Come on, you have got too much already.”

“Past Kevin’s stupid anyway, stupid and he’s a coward. Now, present Kevin is the best Kevin.” Present Kevin rambles on, and Daniel holds back a chuckle. 

“We both need some water and then bed. Fuck, I’m too tired for this.” He says, dragging Kevin up by his hand. And when Kevin’s not letting go, and Daniel swears again. “Kevin, come on. Water.”

Kevin groans, nearly falling over in his attempt to reach the actual cup. Thankfully he falls on Daniel instead, nearly taking out both of them. “Ugh, I don’t feel too good.”

“That makes two of us.” 

With much effort, he manages to down a cup of water and forces Kevin to do the same. It clears his head for a moment, while Kevin’s still wrapping around him like an octopus. Who knows he’s that cuddly?

“Come on, let get you to bed buddy.” He tries to drag Kevin’s ass to his respective bedroom, nearly knocking over a vase or two on the way with how animated Kevin’s moving. A cuddly destructive octopus then. 

It takes all of his strength to throw Kevin on the bed, and by then he’s too tired to wrestle his hand away from the iron grip. “Kevin-”

“No! Stay!” Kevin says, demands more like, before looking up at him with puppy-eyes. “Please?”

Daniel sighs. Curses himself to the sun and back. Wonders what the fuck is wrong with him. 

“Scoot the fuck over.”  
  


* * *

  
He wakes up with a killer headache and a solid weight across his chest, and a moving pillow. 

Wait.

A moving pillow?

Daniel opens his eyes slowly, thankful that the drawn curtain shields out whatever sunlight, if there even is sunlight, right now. What even is the time?

He tries to move his hand, but the pillow shifts again and the hand around him tightens its grip. Daniel blinks, once, twice before looking up to see Kevin.

Kevin, who’s sleeping peacefully, in the same bed as him, and holding him. Kevin-

_ The whiskey last night, fuck! _

He stops his movement and waits with bated breath until Kevin’s still again, hugging him closer. He looks nice like this, relaxed and stress-free. His hair is messed up, going everywhere it can and it looks so soft right now Daniel wants to thread his hand through it. 

He does exactly that, his sleep-muddled brain stopping the more logical side. It is indeed very soft, and Kevin hums, scooting closer if that’s possible with how close they are right now. He goes along willingly until all Daniel knows is Kevin. Kevin cuddling close with him, Kevin making small noises that are too cute to come from a murderous hitman, Kevin Kevin Kevin-

He hugs back and smiles into Kevin’s chest. Their legs are tangled in with each other and the blanket and all is perfect.

Daniel drifts back to sleep, the rest of the world forgotten.

When he wakes up again, he’s alone in the bed. The blanket is pulled over him as opposed to how chaotic it was when he first woke up, and when he sits up he spots a cup of water and some Advil next to it. 

“Thank god.” He whispers, being mindful of loud noises. It’s too early for this, despite Daniel not even knowing what time is it yet. It’s always too early when you want to die. He takes the pills and some water, washing it down as he slowly comes back to consciousness.

What happened-? He knew they drunk a lot last night, and then they went to bed- together, they went to bed together, and out of instinct he pulls the blanket up and looks down. 

Still fully clothed, and he doesn’t know if he’s thankful or disappointed. 

Well, not disappointed. He would hate to do it when they’re too drunk to remember anything and as corny as it is, he wants it to be special. But then again, every moment he spends around Kevin is special, so that’s that.

Alcohol makes him corny, that’s it. 

He woke up the first time with a cuddly Kevin, and being the dumbass that he is, went back to sleep. Daniel curses his own stupidity, and at the same time wonders how well is Kevin taking this. It’s not every day you wake up in your best friend’s embrace.

He downs the rest of the water and just sits there until he’s sure he won’t fall over the minute he gets on his feet, just processing everything. They’re treading on dangerous territory here, and Daniel is nervous. Scared, even. 

He has killed people for less, and he’s scared of a bit of romantic attachment. Fuck. 

He walks into the bathroom first, going through the repetitive routine and trying to freshen up. The clock in the room says it’s nearly noon, and he splashes some water on his face, blinking. 

Kevin’s probably out there in the living room, waiting for him. Daniel does not procrastinate in the bathroom whatsoever. 

But he has to get out of the bathroom at some point and faces this like an adult. He glances at the door, locked the moment he walked in, and sighs. It really is too early for this, but when is it not? He unlocks the door and walks out, steps heavy and slow. 

Kevin is sitting on the couch when he walks in, eating some kind of takeout. On the table is another box, presumably for him and Daniel blushes. Why does Kevin have to be that likeable-? 

He clears his throat, and Kevin turns around, chewing on whatever he has ordered. Even without talking, he can tell Kevin’s happy to see him up. Those eyes don’t lie, and he has too much experience in reading said half-lidded tired-looking eyes. 

Kevin waves for him to sit down, and he does, keeping a healthy distance as opposed to whatever had happened last night. Most of it has come back, but some parts are still blurry it sucks. 

“Morning.” He greets, aware of how painfully awkward this is. It’s like a one-night stand situation but they didn’t actually do anything but cuddle. 

“It’s noon already.” Kevin shots back, chuckling. “I got you something, eat up. You must be starving.”

They eat in silence for a while, Daniel stuffing whatever it is down. He’s indeed starving, and they might have also skipped dinner last night in favour of the whiskey. Bad move there, but oh well. It happened. 

“So-” He starts, and Kevin turns to look at him. Throughout their lunch, it was only small glances, but now he has Kevin’s full attention. It makes him squirm, and at the same time, Daniel understands how Kevin’s an actually great interrogator. He will spill everything if Kevin’s the one asking.

Daniel clears his throat and tries again. “Last night, whatever I said, it’s the alcohol talking.” He prefaces, and it might just be desperation clouding his brain when he sees a flash of disappointment flashes through Kevin’s eyes. “Well, I’m still not sure what I said yet actually. It’s still coming back.”

“You didn’t say anything bad, I think.” Kevin shrugs, “If anything I’m pretty sure I fecked things up more than you. I’ve always been told that I’m a cuddly drunk.”

Daniel wonders if he should bring up what Kevin has said last night. “It’s no worry dude, I just hope I didn’t cry all over your shoulder.”

“Nah, you’re the more sober one here and my shirt is not ruined, so safe to say you didn’t.” Kevin smiles, a bit strained. “You said you don’t remember much?”

I remember most of it, Daniel wants to say. I remember when you essentially told me that I look good and you only think of me when you’re flirting. I don’t remember how the fuck did we get there in the first place, but I definitely remember enough.

He’s definitely an emotional drunk, and the alcohol hasn’t all left his system yet. He looks away from those eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Nah, just bits and pieces. Shame, I can’t get any blackmail material on you.” He lies smoothly, and Kevin seems relieved. He, again, chalks it on his desperation and hopeless crush. 

“Good, I would not want any dirt on me.” Kevin laughs, and whatever tension between them moments ago is gone, and Daniel laughs along. 

It’s the alcohol talking anyway, Kevin would never, Daniel reasons with himself.  
  


* * *

  
“Hey there, how’s it going?” Kevin says, and Daniel wants to down the weird bright-coloured cocktail he’s holding despite the fact that they’re here to murder a guy. 

Everything’s too loud around him, and he feels hot all over from the suit. Or maybe from Kevin’s voice, it’s hard to tell.

I only think of you when I do all that flirting, do you know that?

He curses quietly enough so that Kevin couldn’t pick up on the noise from their earpiece, fingers drumming on the cup. Kevin just keeps going on, getting bolder and bolder with his seducing that it makes both the target and Daniel swoons. Or he assumes the target’s swooning, cause who wouldn’t? 

“Maybe you can take me home,” Kevin continues, moving closer and he can imagine the warmth like that night, knowing how it feels like to have Kevin that close and then more. “And show me around the place?”

Their target accepts, and he follows Kevin when he leads the dude out from the bar. He’s clearly drunk, waving his hands around while Kevin pretends to be interested, keeping up with the talk. His accent doesn’t quite carry over the intercom, but the heat is there, fake or otherwise. 

He headshots the guy, ignoring Kevin’s questioning look. 

“I was expecting a grand show, not a one-shot.” Kevin comments and all Daniel can give is a shrug. He shots the body again just to let out his anger, the blood spatters over the dirty concrete floor. 

“Not feeling it today I guess.” He says, hiding the gun away. 

“Ah, bit under the weather huh?” Kevin nudges him, and he almost topples over. His legs are shaking, and it takes all of his remaining energy to stay upright. “Come on, I’m driving.”

“God helps us,” Daniel mutters. God helps me, this is getting too bad. “If you’re driving then I hope we can actually make it back to our place.”

“You have no trust in me at all,” Kevin complains, but he’s shooting Daniel’s a concerned look and all he wants to do is to kiss Kevin in the bloody alley right away. 

He doesn’t. Instead, he leans on Kevin the whole journey it takes to get to the car.

“I think you catch a fever or something like that,” Kevin says, and Daniel blinks tiredly, trying to make sense of the word. “You’re burning up.”

“I feel that way too,” Daniel says, his voice comes out dry. Kevin must have noticed, cause he passes Daniel the bottle of water, helping him chug it down. 

“Let’s get you back, but now just drink a lot of water. We’ll get there in no time, sounds good?” Kevin asks, a hand placing on his forehead and he can’t tell if it’s the actual fever or Kevin touching him that makes him heat up. 

Both, probably.

“Oh god-“ he groans, “I feel terrible. Fuck.”

“Well buckle in then. I don’t know if we have anything at home, so you’re gonna have to wait a bit to get the medicine.”

Whatever Kevin says after that, he doesn’t know. Daniel slumps in his seat, sleeping for the rest of the ride.


	2. Ruining Kevin's self-control in chapter two through pining

He adjusts Daniel’s position on the backseat, fastening the seatbelt in. Safety second, Kevin always says, especially when he runs into someplace guns blazing. But just this one, safety first. To be fair though, this isn’t some random heist or assassination mission, it’s Daniel. 

He presses the pedal, the car speeding off to the nearest drug store he remembers. And for once not an illegal cocaine-selling kind of drug store, but a proper one with some actual tablet that will help Daniel. 

Kevin makes a sharp left turn, eyes turning to Daniel for a split second to make sure he’s ok before looking back on the road. He’s not the best driver, and the most he can do right now is to make sure they don’t get into an accident. 

“Hang in there.” He whispers to Daniel and himself at the same time, fingers tapping on the wheel. The faster he gets Daniel into a comfortable bed the better. “Come on now.”

He picks up the medicine quickly, slamming the door close loud enough to make Daniel stirs. Kevin pauses, waits, staring at his friend. He doesn’t look like when they cuddled in his bed nights ago, clearly. With sweat rolling down his forehead, his complexion paler than normal, Daniel frankly looks like shit at the moment. 

He carries Daniel up the stair, holding him close and ignoring how Daniel curls up, fitting perfectly with him. “Feck-” He swears under his breath, trying to wrestle the door open without disturbing Daniel so much. 

“K-Kevin?” He hears his name and looks down to see Daniel blinking up at him through dazed eyes, looking more tired than ever. And Kevin has seen Daniel after nearly three days of not sleeping, so this is saying something.

“Heeey.” He whispers back, walking to Daniel’s bedroom. The place is empty, not many decorations but then again, it’s a temporary place. “Do you think you can keep some water down?”

Daniel nods, though Kevin doubts that he even know what he’s nodding to. Still, he places Daniel down carefully, tucking the blanket up and fetch the bottle of water on the nightstand. The water goes down quickly, and with a few nudges, the tablet goes too.

“There we go. Now you just need to sleep, and all will be a-ok again!” Kevin smiles, supervising his handy work. Daniel is comfortably tucked in with loads of blanket and pillow, and half of the water is gone. “Goodnight Daniel.”

He’s at the door, ready to close it behind to give Daniel some privacy when he hears it. It’s small, and Kevin almost miss it but he doesn’t. 

_ “Love you.” _

He hightailed out of the room.

* * *

He drinks a cup of water, the cold liquid going down his dry throat. Not that he’s dehydrated, but whatever Daniel had said moments ago’s enough to make his mouth feels like the fecking Sahara desert. Kevin frowns.

He must have imagined that, right?

Kevin taps his foot, debating with himself. He wants to go back to the room, and maybe just check on Daniel, make sure he’s ok. He should do that probably, as a responsible friend should. 

He just doesn’t know if he can actually go back there and expect himself to have some level of restraint. Kevin does what he wants, that’s how he is. He likes to kill and cause mass destruction, and he finds his way into this ICA thing. He likes to feck shit up, and so he does. 

He would very much like to pepper Daniel in kisses and blood of the innocent when they go on a killing spree together, and he has only done one of them. It is, sadly, not the former. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” He asks himself, wanting to bang his head on the counter. He does do that, just a few taps to clear his mind from this fog. Again, he does what he wants. 

Not really, he does most things that he wants. Most things.

Kevin looks at the closed door that leads to Daniel’s bedroom, with Daniel sleeping there looking tempting like...like whatever is tempting. Maybe a Gamestop store on sales, but more valuable. Or a good drink, but Daniel’s much more intoxicated and addicting than a good shot of whiskey. 

He pauses his train of thought right there before it gets to places where it shouldn’t get to in the first place. That’s a lot of places.  He chuckles at the lame joke, but that too dies out and Kevin breaths out a sigh. He’s tired, from both today mission and worrying over Daniel. 

He stumbles to his bed, setting an alarm for way too early tomorrow. 4 hours of sleep is more than enough, and there’s nothing coffee can’t fix. Ah, the thing he does for Daniel.

* * *

The clock beeps aggravating in his ears, the sound knocking Kevin out of his dreamless sleep. It’s for the best, he tells himself. His dreams lately have been turning more and more to Daniel, and he does not need it right now.

When Daniel gets better and he doesn’t have to hover around the bed, watching that blushing sweating face gazing up at him through half-lid eyes then maybe the dream can be back. But Kevin can only take so much Daniel at a time and still keep himself calm and collected. 

He goes through his usual morning routine fast, and before Kevin even knows it he’s opening Daniel’s door, peeping in and careful not to make too much noise. He has not drawn the curtain all the way close last night, some stray ray of sunlight making its way into the room. Thankfully it does not hit Daniel’s eyes, and his friend is still fast asleep.

It does, however, make the sleeping Daniel into something Kevin would see in a painting displayed in a museum. And Daniel is indeed a masterpiece, but not to be seen by the public. No, if Kevin has his ways, no one’s going to be gawking over Daniel.

He pauses his more impulsive compulsive possessive side before it gets out of hand, and tiptoeing closer to the bed instead. Kevin, weirdly enough, can be sneaky if he needs to. He just usually chooses not to.

He places his hand over Daniel’s forehead, checking the temperature and even without the thermometer he can tell Daniel’s still burning up. Well, that settles is then. It’s a sick day, and Daniel’s going to be there until he’s better. 

Or at least until he can walk normally without nearly collapsing like yesterday. 

He spends a few minutes just watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Daniel’s chest as he sleeps, a small cute snore filling in the silence. It’s nice, just watching, Kevin decides. 

“Feck…”

He leaves before he can do more than just watching, for both of their own good. A walk’s what he needs now, to clear out his mind. And pick up some food for both of them.

Daniel opens his eyes the moment the door shuts closed with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back and also absolutely blown away from the kudos and comments. Let's be real here, I really wasn't expecting anyone to give it a go, but you did and I am happy that you did! So thank you :D
> 
> This chap is not that long sadly, more like an intermission but hey! Chap 3 is also like that, so I'm posting that bad boy on Tuesday as compensation. Good for you!


	3. This chapter is a flawless masterpiece with no twist at all

What the fuck was that, he thought to himself, a hand tracing where Kevin’s hand was earlier. Daniel turns over so he’s away from the door, flushing bright red. What the fuck?

He knows Kevin touching his forehead is just a temperature check, but what is that last few minutes? He has seen those blue eyes when Kevin’s happy, sad, angry. But not- not whatever the fuck that was. He doesn’t even know. Daniel has never been good at lying to himself. He has seen that glint too many time to count, usually from looking in the mirror. Longing, needing, and dare he says it, loving. 

He curses quietly in the pillow, grumbling to himself. How is he supposed to deal with this now? His head at least is clearer than it was yesterday night, enough to form coherent thoughts that centred around Kevin and that stupid crush alone. 

It’s mutual, but is it? Daniel doesn’t dare allow himself to hope, but the evidence is there. Well, some pathetic form of evidence. He doesn’t claim to be able to read Kevin, doesn’t claim to know Kevin that personally to know the unspoken words from just gazing into those blue eyes. 

And that little feck at the end, oh god. It could be anything, most likely to be Kevin’s worrying. It surely sounds worrying and painful enough to pass like that.

Or it could be that Kevin’s actually in love with him. It could be that Kevin’s drunken ramble is not a lie and the many looks from Kevin that he deliberately ignores holds true. Maybe the heat behind the flirting really is meant for him.

Man the fuck up Daniel RT Condren, he tells himself, and determinedly get out of bed. And then nearly fall, his legs still shaking. Well, small steps at a time, literally.

Daniel laughs, despite it not being funny at all. He laughs all the same.

* * *

He sits down at the edge of the bed until his legs wake up, downing the rest of the water and whatever pill Kevin left on the nightstand. He tries to remember what exactly happened yesterday and then curses himself for being such a mess. 

God, he really needs to pay more attention to his health. 

He manages to drag his ass to the kitchen sometimes past noon, refilling his bottle and looking through the fridge for something light to eat. Kevin’s nowhere to be found, but Daniel does find some leftover and that oughta be enough for his complaining stomach. He lazes around, getting another couple of naps in and scrolls through his phone mostly. He checks Kevin’s number periodically, seeing no new text and switch to binge-watching some YouTubers. It’s a boring sick day, and he hates sick days.

His hand twitches to do something violent, stress-free killing. 

Kevin isn’t back and the sun’s setting already. He watches the last ray of sunlight disappear from the sky, fingers tapping on his phone. He misses Kevin, and it hasn’t even been a full day.

Daniel throws himself into his bed again when it’s evening, having cleared out the fridge for whatever is edible and will keep him going until tomorrow. Then does he realises his computer is uncharged, buried under the mountain of blanket and Daniel sighs.

If he can’t kill today, might as well knock down some paperwork. Kevin’s probably covering for him already, and as much as Daniel wants to be there to see Kevin suffocates someone to death, he can’t. Might as well be useful, he guesses.

He leaves the thing charging, spending a few minutes to wash his face and does some basic hygiene. If he’s going to do paperwork, he will do them when he’s feeling less like garbage.

* * *

The computer boots up with a little tune, and Daniel opens his work emails. Most of it is all encrypted and shit, and it takes him a while to actually load the newest mail from ICA, the subject blank as usual. 

Kevin is, indeed, out covering their actual mission here beside the yesterday target. ICA only has so much money to waste on plane tickets, and it’s hitting two birds with one stone anyway.

Well, 4 birds with one stone to be more accurate. Daniel hopes he recovers enough to at least be able to do the last two. He surfs through the black and white contract, the usual bureaucracy shit that he has read oh so many time already. It’s a pain in the ass, but he still loves this job enough to suffer through it.

His phone rings at some point, knocking Daniel out of his working spree. Who even has his personal number? He gives it to Kevin, and the rest of his family, but that’s all… He glances at the unknown number, debating on whether or not to pick up. He waits long enough for it to stops ringing, and then it starts anew seconds later. 

He picks it up then. If you’re calling to threaten someone, you do it once. It’s embarrassing as fuck to call again after you’ve been ignored anyway, and that makes the threats so much more hilarious. 

“Hello?” He answers, waiting for the unknown caller. He waits for, to Daniel’s count, a solid 30 seconds before a voice replies. 

“This is Daniel, yes?” The voice, distinctively male though he holds his judgement, ask. 

“Yes, Daniel’s speaking.” He confirms, “And you are?” 

He waits, and the voice speaks up again. “Do you know Jim Picken?”

He freezes in his spot, his ideal tapping stops entirely. The room suddenly feels too quiet, but it’s also deafening loud and everything’s closing in. He takes a deep breath, stopping the paranoia worrying and focuses on the phone again.

“Who are you and what do you want?” He repeats the question, his voice comes out less shaky than he thinks it will. Though now is not the time to congratulate himself on shit like this.

“You do then?” The voice continues.

His eyes dart around the empty bedroom, but in the end, Daniel sighs. It looks like the conversation won’t progress until he has given his answer anyway.

“Yes.” He says and waits. He hears pencil scratching on paper from the phone, and then the interrogation - because that’s what it is now, continue. 

“What’s his name?”

“Kevin.” He answers, wondering if he’s selling Kevin’s life out on a phone to a stranger here.

He counts another 30 seconds before the voice speaks, the words too smooth compared to what he’s feeling. “Last name.”

“O’Reilly.” He answers dutifully, the way he gives reports to the higher up. 

He wants to throw up.

He hears a sigh, soft and small, and it’s like there’s an entirely new person speaking now. It’s all shaky and messy, wet like whoever it is has been crying and reflects Daniel own emotional state.

“I just need to make sure you are who you said you are. Kevin certainly trust you enough to have your number as one of his contacts.” 

Daniel nods, letting out a sigh of his own. They’re Kevin’s friend, obviously now, and he can keep himself calm until the call’s done. 

“Who are you and why are you calling me?” He asks, pacing the floor. When has he even gotten up, Daniel doesn’t remember nor does he care. 

“Max, I’m Max. And well, it involves Kevin, and I figure it’s only fair if you’re called, too.” The voice, Max, says. “I’ll get straight to the point. Kev’s injured.” 

He nearly drops his phone on the ground, nearly. Daniel blinks, processing the sentence and then again. “You’re kidding. Is this some kind of fucking joke?”

“He got into a car accident on his way back, and is undergoing surgery right now,” Max informs him, and as much as Daniel wants to deny it he sounds too broken for this to be a lie. “I’ll give you the hospital address.”

He reads off some street name and number that Daniel numbly registers, and a quick google search gives him the actual place. Max says something else too, and Daniels replies back on autopilot, before bidding him goodbye. 

He puts on a jacket – Kevin’s jacket, and grabs his phone, calling a cab. It’s a 15 minutes ride, faster from the lack of traffic at this time of day. Or well, night. Daniel can’t even laugh at that right now. He throws some cash at the driver, not caring how overpaid it might be and walk into the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the _incident_. Kev will be fine, I promise a happy ending but for now, that's that. So close, yet so far huh? 
> 
> I hope you like this, and again, a huge thank you for people who click on this, leave kudos, comment, and just asdfghjkl! Thank you, I appreciate every one of you.
> 
> And with that we're back to our regularly scheduled Saturday, see you then!


	4. this feeling realisation is long overdue.

He feels pain before all goes black. Then there’s siren in the background and running and Kevin feels himself being lifted up. It doesn’t hurt much anymore all of a sudden, but everything is glaring bright it’s almost borderline white.

He attempts to blink, but in the end, just shut his eyes and welcome the darkness. It feels cold against his skin, as weird as that is. Like he’s swimming, or more accurately, drowning.

Kevin passes out on the ambulance and wakes up in a pitch-black world. 

This time he hears a continuous beep, and he keeps count of the beat in his head. Kevin tries to open his eyes and fails. It’s like they have been glued shut, and no matter how hard he tries he still can’t see anything other than eternal darkness.

He tries to wiggle his toe next, and then his hand, and his neck and basically everything. They feel disconnected like he’s not really there and Kevin frowns. Well, he also tries to frown, and even his mouth is not moving. 

What the feck had happened?

He doesn’t remember much, except for the fact that maybe he was (is?) in a car. No, he was (is) walking, and then there was (is) a loud noise and then nothing. Nothing at all, until he wakes up again here.

He tries to talk again every now and then, but he just… can’t. 

Someone’s probing him at some point, he thinks, and there are voices that talks in medical jargons around him. He feels something poking as he squirms (if he can) and tries to move away from the foreign object.

That happens every now and then, and once his eye is pried open, a bright light shining into it. It’s too bright, like the last time he remembers opening his eyes, and it hurts so fecking bad.

He tries to yell out, but nothing happens.  He is left alone after that, to the beeping and the voices in his head. 

And then a voice, Max’s voice. 

“You really fucked yourself up right there,” Max says, and if Kevin could he would nod along too. 

“A car crash, really? I was expecting you to go out with a louder bang. But then again, you’re not really out yet.” 

Ah, so that was what happened. He tries to say he’s still there, still listening, but can’t. His vocal chord stops cooperating with his brain, and so does the rest of his limbs. 

“Though I call your little friend here too, actually.” Max continues, and Kevin’s eyes widened. Metaphorically, of course, every part of him is still not working properly. He wants to scream, even knowing when no sound will come. “Daniel, yeah?”

Feck, Daniel! He’s supposed to be resting, not dragging his ass to the hospital to visit him. Well, on the plus sign at least, he may get a look over why he’s here, for convenience sake and all that. 

Something tells Kevin that Daniel won’t do that, and just sit in this room with him 24/7 anyway. He’s sure that something is right, and curses. God, even when he’s...in a coma? No way, that’s too serious for a car crash. When he’s sleeping then, he still can’t catch a break.

He hears footstep and an even more familiar voice that has been with him for the past...how long have then been partnered together? Time flies when you’re having fun, he guesses, though he really needs to search up the date when (if) he gets out of here. 

He’s gonna shower Daniel in presents, and no one can stop him. 

“Hey, Kevin.” Daniel greets him, and he wants to smile back. To reassure him that he’s fine and it’s not Daniel’s fault whatsoever cause Daniel’s just like that sometimes. He can’t, so Kevin guesses, in the end, he’s probably isn’t actually fine too.

But he knows the later part is definitely true, so that’s fecking good enough.

“I left you alone for one day, and you go and got yourself ran over huh?” Daniel chuckles, the way he does when he’s nervous and just want to fills in the silence. And Kevin’s not exactly talking back now, is he? “Well not ran over. More like getting flipped and rolled off the windshield.”

He winces the same time Daniel does. That oughta hurts if he can feel right now. 

“Fuck,” Daniel whispers, and he feels a touch on his hand. It’s infinitely better than that of the doctor, warmer and he has never wanted to move his fingers this badly before. Their hands are still intertwined in a loose grip though, and he can settle with that for now.

“You absolute fuck. Just when I’ve come to term with the shit you make me feel too.” 

Kevin pauses, his brain stops working. Or maybe it’s working at full-speed and every single thought fly past him until it leaves him with a weird blank. 

Daniel goes quiet, not that Kevin’s complaining. He replays the sentence again, and again, one more time until he can memorise the words altogether, echoing the sentiment. 

Daniel likes him back. Loves him even, if what he said last night (Last night? How long has he been out? How long has he just left Daniel?) is true. 

It sounds unreal, like a faraway fantasy that he doesn’t dare think about. Why do that when you know it’ll never come true anyway? 

He wants to smash his head to the wall, or maybe run into another car again. Past Kevin is so stupid, so stupid holy feck. He’s so stupid. He can get all of that and more, can wrap his arms around Daniel as he leans in for a kiss, can do so much. Feck feck feck. 

He hears a small chuckle from Daniel, him continuing. “God, I’m talking to an unconscious you. Will probably chicken out when you’re up and running again too, but well. Consider it a practice run.”

Oh, if Daniel thinks he can worm his way out of this then he’s dumber than a rock. The first order of business when he gets his mouth and vocal cords working again is to yells at Daniel, and then kiss him and then more. 

“I love you.”

Love you too, he wants to say. He saves it for later.

* * *

How long is he supposed to be asleep anyway, Kevin wonders. It has been a lot of beeps, and Daniel can’t be with him 24/7 as per the hospital rule or some other shit. Feck visiting hour, in his opinion. 

He picks up simpler words from the doctor for his condition and curses his dumbass for getting into the accident in the first place. Though apparently the driver was drunk and has gone missing after that night.

Is it because the dude runs away from responsibility, or because of Daniel? His partner is definitely not over petty revenge. 

Either way, the only thing he can do now is to concentrate on getting better as fast as possible. And maybe fantasizing over what he will get up to with Daniel when he gets up. The day can’t arrive soon enough. 

It’s probably a day later when the door squeaks open again and Daniel walks in. It’s easy to tell him from others, except for maybe Max. Both of them are quiet as a mouse when they need too, and why couldn’t Daniel just breaks in to pay him a visit anyway? Bastard.

“ICA doesn’t know about what happened, apparently. I think I want to keep it that way, at least until you’re up again.” Daniels tells him, “But in the meantime, we still got people to murder. I finished a mission tonight, actually.”

Ah, not that much of a bastard then. But would Daniel really be Daniel without being an absolute bastard anyway? It’s why he loves him in the first place. 

“I think I will put it off until the weekend. Give you some time and such.” They’re holding hand again, or at least Daniel is hanging to his hand like a lifeline. “God, have anyone tells you you look so fucking kissable when you’re asleep?”

If he could blush, he would. Does he?

“After that drunken night, I woke up once before you actually. God, what I would give to turn back time and just gives you a peck right there and then.” Daniel confesses and pauses. “And I might have lied when you asked how much I remember too.”

He fecking knew it! That piece of shit-!

“I...I don’t think I actually believed you there when you said that. And then I do, and shits just went up in flame.” Daniel’s grip on his hand tightens. “Like, I can barely focus on those seducing mission dude. And you have no right to look that good in jeans.”

So it was a jealous kill and not just his imagination playing with his brain before a wave of concern took over when Daniel nearly fell. He also makes a note to wear more jeans.

“Ah, I think the doctors are coming back. I have to go now, but you better wake up soon.”

I’ll try.

* * *

His trying is working out, Kevin thinks. He doesn’t feel as disconnected from his body anymore, and the doctors discussing his condition sounds positive. Though when a doctor says “A broken arm would be better.” he swears.

His arm has been broken before, and it fecking hurts. So if the pro in the field prefers a broken arm, he wonders what happened to his body then. 

He hopes Daniel kills the driver as slowly and painfully as possible.

He tries to open his eyes and wiggle his toe again, and it might be his imagination and his new high from finding out that the whole thing is mutual with Daniel but he feels like the toe moves slightly.

* * *

“Hey, how’s it going Kevin?” He hears Daniel asks, “Well, the doctors say you’re getting better, and in such a fast time too. You should be, hopefully, up soon I think.” 

Kevin grins to himself, from the news and the fact that Daniel just slips their hands together so easily, it’s like they’ve done this for years. 

“I can’t wait for you to be up.” 

I can’t wait either, he thinks and tries to wrap his hand around Daniel’s relaxed grip. He tries the whole time Daniel recounts his day, which is mostly spent doing nothing. The mission is coming soon, in three days, and Daniel says that he hopes Kevin can wake up around them. 

“I can’t keep the ICA from this much longer, and if anything we can blame your injury on the last mission. I’m gonna fuck so much shit up,” says Daniel, and Kevin can see the sadistic grin despite his eyes still not fecking open. 

The time Daniel’s here flies by too fast for Kevin liking, but there’s at least a good thing to Daniel leaving.

“I love you.” 

It’s a small declaration, saved for last and Kevin grins. He can’t wait to wake up.

* * *

“Hey, it’s me again.” Daniel greets as he walks in, and Kevin immediately direct all of his attention to Daniel. “How’s it going?”

Good, now that you’re here, Kevin thinks, enjoying the warmth where their hands meet. It’s nice, just holding hands like this, even if he can’t hold back. He tries to anyway. It’s all he does these days, trying and trying to be up and running again. 

Well, the running part comes way later, but being up? That’s the first priority. He misses seeing Daniel’s goofy smile. 

“How the fuck do you look good, all hooked up to machines?” Daniel says, holding his hand. His grip’s getting more and more relaxed, more comfortable compared to that first time. “It’s so not fair.”

He wants to say something flirty back and sees the reaction. Kevin has a long and well-archived list of bad pick-up lines that will surely work on Daniel, or make him laughs aloud. Either is fine with him, really.

“...You know, I don’t really know when I have a crush on you, really. It’s...a weird mess.” Daniel says, and Kevin pays a lot more to the one-sided conversation, not that he isn’t before. “I really don’t believe in love at first sight, so maybe second sight?”

He chuckles silently and wonders if he knows when he felt too. It’s hard to pinpoint, but if he has to choose, it’s when Daniel killed some dude with a muffin. Then and there, Kevin knows. This is it.

His type is hot man killing people in unorthodox ways, sue him. 

“It’s gradual I think, and I don’t even realise it until it’s too big to ignore.” Daniel moves his hand away much to Kevin’s annoyance and then places it on his face instead. Wait, that sounds weird. 

It takes a moment for Kevin to realise the hand is caressing his cheek, before moving up and ruffles his hair. He splutters, and he would choke if he was drinking something at this moment. 

“For fuck sake, this is getting weirder and weirder. Let’s wait till you get up first before I go anywhere further than that.” Daniel retracts his hand, and Kevin huffs. And it was just getting good, he was enjoying the contact a lot thank you very much.

“See? All my restraint, just poof-ed when you’re here.” And they are back to handholding, which sated Kevin for now. “I better go, I think the doctors are coming in again. Talk to you soon.”

Love you, Kevin says.

“Love you,” Daniel replies, but not really. It’s only a reply if he can hear Kevin in the first place. He will.

* * *

Another day, another hundred attempts at moving. He tries blinking today or at least tries to open his eyes first, before moving back to his fingers and toes. The doctors don’t say much today, and they only poke at him with unknown metal devices and shines the literal sun in his eyes and sending him to fecking hell with that evil thing.

He makes a note to use those in the future. You never stop learning, especially in the way of bringing pain to people. 

He catches “physiotherapy” today in the list of what doctors discuss over his bed, and of course, he will have to do that. Fecking car crash, he doesn’t know whether to thank it for letting him hear Daniel’s confession and love or hates it because well, he can’t move anything and he will have to attend those things when he wakes up.

God, can he even continue with his job at ICA anymore? He hopes he can, not right away but anything is possible with enough time and effort. Besides, it’s probably not that bad anyway, Kevin thinks.

He counts the beep and keeps trying.

His finger, the middle one, twitches. Of course, it’s that one, and it cheers Kevin up to no end. Finally, some fecking actual progress. 

Once he got that one down, the rest follows easily. He doesn’t think the doctors and nurses even know he’s moving yet, and Kevin wants to keep it that way. Oh, the look on Daniel’s face would be priceless. 

Also, it will be such a good fecking scare, Kevin can hardly wait.

His fingers, all five this time, open and close with much struggle. But he manages to make it into a fist, clenches before letting go when it sends a sharp spike of pain through his whole arm. 

He opens his eyes in the afternoon, for the first time in who knows how long. Everything’s blurry, and he takes a few minutes to adjust to something that’s not pure darkness or blinding white. He makes out his room ceiling, the blue titles looking back at him. 

Kevin tries turning his head, looking at the heart monitor beside him. So that’s where the beep comes from, to no one’s surprise. He definitely knows that already.

He lets a grin takes over his face, and his muscle follows his will when he actually feels that happens. He has never been this aware of how things move, but now he pays rapid attention at the minute detail. 

He opens his mouth, and any attempt at the word Hi only results in a mess of hoarse noise. Maybe it’s the time he actually let someone knows he’s up and about, back to the real world again.

Eh, when has Kevin ever be one to follow the norm. He’s going to sit here, and wait and let Daniel to be the one panicking when he shows signs of active living. A bit cruel, but also funny if you’re asking Kevin.

Just because you’re in love doesn’t mean you’re any less of a bastard. Love changes people my ass.

He doesn’t remember when he falls asleep again, but when he comes to consciousness, it’s to the sound of the door opening and Daniel’s speaking. He keeps his eyes close, telling himself to wait a bit more.

“Hey, you’re looking a bit better already,” Daniel says, and he has to tell himself not to grin. He’s still unconscious, and he’s going to fecking stay that way until the Love you. And he will say it back or tries to, but all he does is trying anyway so why not do it one last time.

It will be so fecking perfect.

“Well, it’s almost killing day, by the way. Just giving you an update.” The hand-holding is once again back, and Kevin enjoys every second of it. If he thinks hand-holding is great before, it’s even better now that he can feel it without that weird disconnection.

It will be perfect when he gets to squeeze back, that’s the peak right there. Absolute peak.

“I don’t think I have much to say, really. My day’s boring without you around.” He shrugs, “I don’t know… It’s just cheesy as fuck but you make it so much better. Even if it just means being around and letting me sneaking glances at you.”

They fall into a comfortable silence there, Daniel’s humming some tune. It takes Kevin a moment to realise that it’s Country Road, and his inner singer want to sing along. He’s not a bad singer, and maybe knowing that song is Daniel’s favourite has got him actually trying to sing it well. Even when the thing is so damn out of his range.

“Love you,” Daniel says, and this is everything he has been dreaming of. “I love you so fucking much, you piece of shit.”

He feels Daniel’s fingers slipping away, and with much effort, he slowly grips back just in time. He feels Daniel stiffens, freeze in his spot. 

“Love you too.” He whispers, the words barely make sense with how hoarse and dry it is, but Daniel seems to have gotten the memo.

Kevin opens his eyes, blinking and getting used to the new bright lighting before focusing on Daniel. Daniel, who’s looking shocked, surprise, embarrassed and happy at the same time. Fuck, he misses seeing that face.

“Kevin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Title: I messed with coma/unconsciousness with no actual knowledge of anything medical in Chapter 4.
> 
> But yes, finally! Oh, getting here is a whole ass journey of mutual pining, denial daniel and more, but we're here. The I love you is exchanged, the feeling is mutual, and the talking comes next Saturday with a little special surprise at the end. 
> 
> Once again, I'm beyond grateful for everything really. Especially you all who comments, those definitely make my week, and just, cheers! I will see you next time.


	5. Exposing Daniel to love and kisses in chapter 5

It’s weird, and Daniel knows that it’s weird talking and confessing your crush to the unconscious body of said crush. But he does it anyway, and it’s not like Kevin’s awake to judge him for that. Not like Kevin's awake at all, the only thing showing he's still here is the monotonous beep from the heart monitor.

“Love you,” He says, as a goodbye. It’s strange, knowing that he has said the phrase so many time to Kevin, but not really. He waits for the day to properly say it, face-to-face. “I love you so fucking much, you piece of shit.” 

He stands up, leaving when something stops him. No, someone. His eyes widened in shock, and he looks down to see Kevin actually gripping back, their hands fit like pieces of a puzzle. 

“Love you too.” 

He blinks, once, twice before it registers. Kevin’s awake, he’s here, he’s not fucking dead or in a coma, he’s back.

Kevin just said he loves him.

There’s no hiding his joy when those blue eyes look at him again, and he’s shocked to actually know how much he has missed that sight. There’s also no hiding his blush, but then again- Does he really need to hide, after that?

Kevin’s still staring at him though, and it takes effort for him to squeeze his hand back properly. 

“Kevin?” Is all he can utter out, the words stuck in his throat. His vision blurs, and it takes Daniel a moment to find out that he’s getting teary. He wipes that away with his other sleeve, before walking back to Kevin.

He smiles, and Kevin smirks back. He tries to say something but gives up when no word come out and instead motion with his hand - holy fuck Kevin’s moving, he’s here – to his throat. 

Though whatever movement Kevin just did makes his grimaces, and he quickly drops his arm back on his side. 

“I- God, right, the nurse. I’ll go get one and fuck…” He trails off, “You’re actually here.”

Kevin smiles, before jerks his head to the door, and Daniel runs. As much as he wants to coddle Kevin, he’s not exactly the most suitable person for this task. His talent is more in the killing business, as opposed to healing.

He grabs a random nurse, doctor, whatever and drags them into the room, firing off the explanation in too fast of speed but thanks god they understand. And then he’s ushered out to the waiting room when someone else rushes in, the door closed behind his back.  Daniel has waited for nearly a week, he can deal with an hour or more. He can deal with eternity as long as Kevin’s safe, so he sits down on the stiff chair in the hospital, phone in hand. He shots Max a quick update text, owing Kevin’s friend that much. 

It’s late enough that Max shouldn’t be up the same way Daniel shouldn’t be up, but he gets a reply anyway. Plus, he feels strangely awake despite not having any caffeine in the last 24 hours. 

He blames it on Kevin, and the hand holding, and that fucking I love you too. Holy fuck, that i love you too is not just an arrow to his heart, it’s a fucking rocket and Kevin must be grinning like the little shit that he is when saying that. He knows exactly what he’s doing, and Daniel can’t help but laugh like a fucking maniac, ignoring the stare he gets. 

It’s normal for guests to have a mental break down in the lounge anyway, right?

It takes who know how long for Daniel to calm down, but when he does all that’s left is the warm fluttering feeling in his heart that makes him feel all fuzzy inside. He likes it, a lot, and doesn’t want it to go away at all.

He doesn’t know how long is it until he’s allowed back to Kevin’s room, but when he does get a call he’s all but sprinting in. He wrestles the door open, nearly banging it on the wall but holds himself back last minute, Kevin’s recovering taking priority. And as much as he wants payback for surprising him like that, it will have to wait until Kevin’s not in a hospital bed.

“Hey there, friend. How’s it going?” Kevin grins from his place, the bed has turned into a couch more like with Kevin sitting upright. His voice is clearer, though still hoarse from not using it at all and he also misses the sound of Kevin's voice so much it takes himself by surprise.

“Friend?” He asks, approaching the bed. Daniel hesitates, his hand awkwardly hanging, not sure if he should- 

Oh.

Kevin has already reached out for it, gripping it tightly and swinging it down, pulling Daniel closer to the bed.

“Maybe not friend,” says Kevin, looking up at him. “Boyfriend? Partner? Lover?”

Daniel splutters, and he hears Kevin laughing. He coughs, clearing his throat and looking down at his hand. “All of the above?” 

“Sure, let’s go with that.” Kevin grins, lifting Daniel’s hand up and presses a kiss there. “Hey there boyfriend, how’s it going?”

“Better now that you’re up.” He answers truthfully, “And how are you?”

“Everything’s aching man, god. Car crash, not recommended.” Kevin jokes, “My shoulder’s all fecked up now though, can’t lift my arm above it anymore.”

“Oh no.” 

“Yeah, don’t think I’m cut out for the ICA anymore. Shame, I like killing people,” says Kevin. 

Daniel frowns. “That bad huh?” 

“I’ll recover, it will just take some time.” Kevin shrugs, or at least try to. The movement feels stiff, understandable. “But yeah, you’re gonna have to go solo from now dude.”

“It’s going to be boring without you though.” He refuses to believe that he whines, but he does. “Who will I compare kill count with now?”

Kevin chuckles. “I’ll be back before you even know it.”

“You better.”

* * *

“Physiotherapy is a bitch, holy fuck.” is the first thing Daniel hears when he visits Kevin. He has begrudgingly left last night when the doctor shooed him out, and while part of him want to break back in, he still has to give Kevin some space to recover.

“You don’t say.” He answers, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Kevin huffs, and he smiles, sliding Kevin’s hand in his. “Come on, it can’t be that bad?”

“It’s worse,” Kevin says, though instead of the grumpy (and cute) face he has a smile on now. He looks happy (and even cuter) and Daniel wonders how has he got so lucky. Not lucky enough to avoid that car accident with Kevin, but lucky nonetheless. “I wish this was broken.”

“Kevin no-” 

“Kevin yes. I could have waited for the bone to mend itself, but nooo. Now I’m stuck with this bullshit.” 

They laugh, and everything’s ok. Not yet, Kevin still has all of that to get over, but for now, this is perfect. Daniel’s grin stays despite the laugh dying out, and he just watches Kevin. His Kevin. 

They’re dating, officially dating and all that, and holy fuck. He can get used to this happiness fluttering feeling in his heart.

“Hey.” Kevin pokes at him, and Daniel blinks out of his staring. 

“Yeah, Kevin?” 

“I love you.”

Oh, but this, he doesn’t think he will ever get used to that. Daniel blushes, and Kevin’s soft smile turns evil. 

“Fuck you too, bastard.” 

“We’re not there yet Daniel, slow the feck down. At least wait until I get out of the hospital.” 

* * *

He gets here early this time, rumpled clothing and mussed up hair that makes Daniel looks like he just gets back from a fight. Which, to be fair, he did do that. And it’s very satisfying to just punch someone in the face as opposed to using a gun. T hat concludes their little trip here, the town now has 4 fewer people...Well, more than 4 missing. When has he only killed the target?

“I’m back, honey.” He calls, nudging the door to the familiar hospital room open. 

Seeing Kevin grins back at him is enough to make all the aches he’s feeling evaporated, and Daniel beams. 

“Honey?” Kevin echos, amused. 

“Honey.” He confirms, sitting down at the, again, familiar chair. “Cause you’re sweet as fuck.”

Kevin burst out into laughter, and when he stops he has a shit-eating grin. “Well then baby, if that’s how you want to do it.”

“Baby? Really?” He jokingly asks, though with how hot he’s feeling there’s no way Kevin can miss how much he likes the dumb nickname. God, they’re slowly turning into those cutesy domestic dating duo online. Oh no.

“Well, would you fecking prefer angel, or maybe bastard?” Kevin shots back, “I think bastard suits you.”

“And fucker, you Kevin.” 

“It’s pronounced fecker, get it right dumbass.” Kevin crackles, and god Daniel can listen to that sound for hours. Oh no, they’re really turning into one of those people. “Hey, Daniel.”

“What’s up?” 

“Can you break me out of the hospital? It is so fecking boring here now, and it’s not like I really do need to be here anymore.” Kevin shrugs, “We just need to find a decent physiotherapist somewhere, and I’m set for the next three years.”

“Three years?” Daniel blinks, “God, that’s a long time.”

“I knooooow,” Kevin says, and then that cute pout is back. Daniel would do anything Kevin asks if he has that face on. “Fuck the driver, man. This sucks.”

“It will get better soon?” He tries, patting Kevin awkwardly and almost does that where his injured shoulder clearly is. “Well, three years, but you know-”

“Yeah, I’m thinking of getting a place back in good old Ireland, actually. It’s not like I will be doing any missions any time soon, and I would prefer to meet the therapist guy on some kind of regular basis.”

“That seems like the best option. You thought about this, huh?”

“Well, you don’t have much else to do here besides the physical exercise. Gotta think about something, you know?” Kevin smiles and tugs him in closer. “Plus-”

He follows easily until they’re face to face, flushing at the close distance. “Plus?” He asks, and Kevin smirks. 

“Housing is not all I think about anyway.” 

Daniel leans in, fully aware of what happens after a split second of getting lost in those eyes. He knows he’s being cheesy again, but they’re about to kiss so he has the right, thank you very much.  He slides his eyes close the way people always say he should do when kissing, and he has foolishly not done that once. It was incredibly awkward, and he’s determined not to let it happen now.

It does anyway, and they bump noses. When he opens his eyes again, they’re still close but Kevin’s laughing brightly, his head thrown back and he can’t help but laugh along at the sheer stupidity of it all.

“Well, smoothness is out of the window for that one, damn,” Kevin says when he calms down, his eyes a bit teary. 

“It has been a while, I guess.” He fidgets with his fingers, twirling them but Kevin’s softer-than-usual chuckle brings him back. “What?”

“Just, come here. I really do want to fecking kiss you, you dumbass.” Kevin answers, then pulls Daniel back in again. “You’re really cute by the way.”

He wants to say something back, maybe a compliment but before he knows it, he’s being kissed. By Kevin. Kevin’s kissing him, and that thought keeps on looping in his head. It’s soft, and warm, and has no right to be that sweet but it is and just, fuck.

He does not remember when Kevin pulls away, time being more confusing than usual. It feels like ages, and he blinks, jaw-slacked. 

That’s...holy fuck, that’s something.

“Good?” He hears Kevin ask, his voice far away like he’s listening to it underwater. 

“Fucking perfect.” He settles on, and Kevin looks delighted. Then he’s being pulled in again, though this time he’s being kissed on the cheek, and he must have died cause this is heaven. 

“Well good, cause you better be expecting more of that in the future.” 

“Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I will let them be all suave and shit, then you're so wrong. Awkward mess, disaster gay mess, but disaster gay mess who finally fucking confess and kiss and gettogether! Sure, it takes a car crash (literally) but they are here! 
> 
> You probably already know what I'm gonna say next, but just in case you don't, here's the usual "I love and appreciate every one of you who give this fic a read, leave kudos and comments, the whole packet." You are great, and I really do appreciate everything, it truly makes my week brighter. <333! 
> 
> The final chapter of this is, of course, next Saturday. The epilogue is coming, and maybe a few other things too, so I will see you very soon! Cheers friend!


	6. Wise men say, fecking hell-

Daniel nudges open the door with his foot, careful not to make too much noise. He succeeds somewhat, the creaking not too loud to notify Kevin or get picked up by the recording. 

It’s weird, knowing your ex-hitman boyfriend is now a YouTuber because of an injury caused by a drunk driver. That whole sentence is weird. 

Well, Daniel signs himself up for this, and weird is good. Weird Isn't boring, and God knows he can’t live with normal or boredom. Those are basically the same thing, to be fair. 

He puts the grocery away, still being quiet until he’s sure the video’s done for the day. Not that Kevin’s fans mind when he appears as a noise in the background that Kevin thinks is funny enough to be left in, still. He has some respect for Kevin’s privacy.

Kevin’s decision to do this comes mostly as a surprise, an impulsive thought that Daniel’s sure he will quit after a week. But no, Kevin’s a murderer first, and entertainer second apparently. And if he can’t go out murdering people in his wacky dumbass way, he’s certainly going to do it in-game.  Daniel guesses it’s therapeutic, killing people in the sim if you can’t kill in real life. He evens make an avatar for himself, adaptly named Jim Pickens and designed like an old man in a blue sweater. 

He wonders if all of that methods Jim kills NPC in the sim is based on something Kevin did in real life. The swimming in the middle of winter is a bit much, but if there’s anyone who can pull it off, it would be Kevin. 

He will have to make a note to ask about it later, Daniel supposes. For now, he just tips toes up the stair to Kevin’s setup, keeping an ear out for any sign that he might be interrupting. Nothing and Daniel deem it safe to knock on the door.  He hears footsteps, then he sees Kevin smiling down at him. He presses a kiss to Daniel’s cheek, and after three years of dating, one year of him moving in he still isn’t used to the affectionate gesture. 

And Kevin definitely knows it too, if that face has to say anything.

“Hey there,” Kevin asks him as he immediately latched onto Daniel, pulling him into a comforting hug. “How’s it going?”

“Good, and I’m kinda surprised that there are so many people that need to be murdered around here,” Daniel answers honestly, and Kevin pouts. 

“One day, and I will be out there shooting people in the head with you.” He sighs, “My physiotherapist certainly thinks so, but not in those exact word. He’s thinking that I want to go back to playing some dumb sport.”

“Good to know you’re not just going around and telling people that you want to kill then.” 

“Say that to the millions of views I got, dude.” Kevin shots back, laughing. “Oh, why don’t I do this sooner?”

“Cause you’re still busy killing people,” Daniel answers the rhetorical question, and Kevin nods.

“I’m getting attached to the YouTube thing, oh no.” He gasps, and Daniel shrugs, not really knowing what to say. 

He doesn’t understand this whole thing, sue him. 

“Do you think I can do both? I think I can do both, it oughta be fun.” Kevin grins, “Youtuber at day, hitman at night. That’s pretty on-brand.”

“Go for it, no harm in trying I guess. Just good luck explaining yourself when someone sees their favourite YouTuber covered in blood.”

The mental image of that is easily made, partly because he has seen it happened first hand. Well, most of it. He has never seen Kevin trying to explain himself in front of a stranger, he usually adds another body count to the growing pile at that point.

“They’re used to that already, I won’t even have to explain as long as there isn’t an actual dead body next to me.”

“That’s probably true.” 

Kevin falls quiet, and Daniel doesn’t have the need to break this comfortable atmosphere they got going. He just focuses on Kevin hugging him close, and he snuggles closer.

“I think I will need you to fetch me some blood for an Instagram pic.”

“Kevin no-!”

* * *

“Kevin, can I get an autograph?” Asks someone Daniel doesn’t remember the name of, nor does he wants to know. 

Kevin, the bastard who is literally covered in blood from head to toes, smiles back. “Sure! Do you have a pen though, cause I don’t think I have anything on me now.” He looks up and down at himself, “And maybe a tissue while you’re at it.”

The fan casually produces all three of those items from their bag, handing it over to Kevin. “God, what have you been doing? If you don’t mind me asking, that’s it.”

“Filming a skit for a video, not much really. The fake blood is such a pain to get off your clothes though.” Kevin lies smoothly, and Daniel wonders if he should acts like they’re really filming something or prepare to hide another body.

It’s a flip of a coin when Kevin’s involved, really.

The one night Kevin’s shoulder is not bothering him that much for Daniel to drag him out with a gun in each hand, and this happens. Fucking hell. He waits while those two chat it out, leg bouncing impatiently.

“It’s been nice talking!” Kevin cheerfully waves, and the fan waves back before rushing off. Who even is out during this time of night? 

“Done?” He asks, and Kevin turns back with puppy-eyes just like he predicts.

“Daniel, we actually have to film something now. I can’t just say that and leave the fan hanging!” He says, pulling out his phone with the now-cleaned hand. “Film me?”

Daniel sighs, snatching the phone. “Shut up and starting acting.”

* * *

“Hey, there friend, how’s it going? My name’s Kevin and today we’re playing some more the sims 4!” He hears the intro from the room next door and smiles. On his lap is the opened laptop, documents ignore in favour of surfing the internet. 

Daniel smiles into his cup of not-whiskey. It’s too early to be drunk right now, especially when he and Kevin have some plans for the evening. So he settles on orange juice, taking a sip every now and then.  He also needs to get Kevin on this habit of actually drinking something, especially when he’s recording. Hydration’s always good when you’re talking nonstop for an hour or so to get some good content.

Daniel turns his attention back to the very expensive price for a pair of custom made rings, frowning. White’s not really their colour, and it’s a bit too cliche. Now, those ruby is where it’s at. Kevin would surely appreciate the red.

He goes through the check-out, filling in information that the site asked for with a credit card he stole from one of his previous missions. It’s an unexpected bonus from his already high-pay job that Kevin mentions in the passing. That explains a lot about how he has so much money actually, to get the place and do YouTube for fun without worrying about income.

He should have known. Daniel curses at his own stupidity. When he first started, he could have made so much more especially on those none-assassination missions.

The past’s in the past, however. What he really needs to focus on right now is to get the actual rings without Kevin noticing. 

He can do this, it can’t be that hard, right? He can be sneaky, he can do stealth. If he can do stealth in places with top security cameras, he can do stealth against Kevin. And as much as Daniel loves him, Kevin’s not the most perceptive of people.

A doorbell knocks him out of his train of thought, and before Daniel can even stand up he hears Kevin calls from the other side.”I’ll get it!”

He hears footsteps down the stair and the door closing, but aside from that, he’s clueless. He can still hear muffled talking, sure, but it’s barely understandable so Daniel doesn’t even bother. 

“What’s that?” He asks when the door closed and Kevin’s running back up the stair again.

“A new game that I got some goodies from. I’ll show it to you later!” Kevin yells back and he hears loud noises before it settles back again.

“God, sorry for that, I got some stuff going in,” Kevin says to the camera, and he hears the usual commentary starts back up again. 

Daniel shrugs, turning back to the computer. If it’s important, he’s sure Kevin will tell him. And if it’s a surprise, well Daniel’s not opposed. As long as it’s not another car-crash, he’s fine.

* * *

It’s finally here! 

Daniel grins when he signs the letter and all but yanks the box and slams the door closed, knowing how rude that is but also knowing he couldn’t care less at the moment. There’s not much that can one-up this, besides Kevin himself. 

Kevin who’s out for the moment to go to the con thing. He misses Kevin, but also this gives him the perfect opportunity to do this.

He opens the box carefully, taking all the wrapping off until there are only two smalls violet boxes on the table. And Daniel can hardly conceal a gasp when he actually sees the rings for the first time.

It’s fucking perfect. 

He touches the ruby, and then the smaller diamonds carefully arranged by its side. The band’s black, and when he picks it up it feels heavier than any rings have any right to be. Not weight-wise, but more like…

_ He’s going to ask Kevin to marry him with these rings.  _

He takes another look at his and Kevin’s ring, marvels at how well-maid these are. It certainly is well worth the money that he doesn’t actually own in the first place, and when he slides his own it fits perfectly.

Daniel sits there with a ring on his finger and another, Kevin’s, on his hand. He can see the little engravement inside the band when he wipes his teary eyes, the song lyrics making him chuckles. 

Love is a burning thing. Kevin will surely appreciate that one. His just has “take me home” in cursive, and even that is taken out of the song context. Damn him for liking a non-romantic song. 

Now to find a place where Kevin won’t touch. The attic sounds good, and he hopes Kevin doesn’t have any skit that needs to be filmed up there. That would not be good, at all.

* * *

“Hey Kevin, you got any plan tonight?” He casually asks over breakfast, and Kevin looks up from his phone.

“We got another mission tonight? I haven’t checked the email yet.” 

Daniel smiles, leaning closer. “No, not a mission. Just feeling like taking you out.”

Kevin laughs. “Take me out to dinner or with a gun? Cause I can only say yes to one of those, you know.”

“What if it’s with a grenade launcher though?” Daniel continues, laughing along even when he’s literally dying inside over this. Tonight, that’s the night. God, he will actually do this.

He fidgets with the rings inside his pocket, having never actually find a good hiding spot for the thing. So, he does what every normal person would do, and have it just on him 24/7. Kevin doesn’t seem suspicious yet, so he will count that as a success. 

“You know the way into my heart, dear.” 

“Wear something fancy.” Is all he says back, and Kevin shot him a questioning look. He winks back.

* * *

“Too fancy, or not enough?” Kevin asks him, looking over the suit. It’s a nice colour, dark blue that brings out Kevin’s eyes even more and Daniel swallows. He thinks he can do this, but with Kevin looking like this? Oh no...

“Perfect.” He replies, and Kevin beams at him. 

“Keep saying things like that and the suits isn’t staying on for much longer.” Daniel blushes, and Kevin laughs like a little shit next to him. “Oh, you’re so easy it’s hard to resist.”

“Hey!” He glares at Kevin, and Kevin just shrugs, acting all innocence. “That look doesn’t suit you, change back to the evil killer one.”

Kevin does, and it reminds Daniel of their first meeting. It’s the same murderous sharp edges, but now he can kiss it off Kevin’s face and replacing it with the lovesick fool smile as Kevin deems it. He does just that, and when he pulls back Kevin looks absolutely smitten.

“Now who’s the easy one?”

“Still you.”

They laugh together at that, Kevin half-leaning on him and certainly ruins the suit into a rumbled mess. 

“Where are we even going anyway?” Kevin asks when he calms down. “Spill the bean Daniel, the only time we need to go in suits are for the ICA. And this is not a mission, otherwise, I would have a gun and a fish in hand.”

“Does me wanting to take you out to some fancy nice place for dinner too much to ask?” Daniel asks, and then realises that the answer’s yes. Their date night is either Netflix and Chill at home or killing and torturing. Whichever comes first, and sometimes they do both. 

“We’ve never set foot into a fancy enough restaurant that requires fecking suits, Daniel,” Kevin answers like he just read through Daniel’s thought, readjusting his tie. “It better be worth it, this tie is irritating to have on.”

“It will be, I promise. A night to remember, even!” 

Well, if he has the courage to do it, that is.

* * *

Daniel knows it will be fancy, but he never thinks it will be this fancy. Everywhere he looks is golden architecture with insane patterns like one of those mansions he and Kevin blew up to smithereens, and not gonna lie, he’s a bit overwhelmed.

Thank god he basically covered the whole restaurant for tonight, for some privacy and avoiding eyes when he does the deed. It’s expensive, and it takes a few loots on his missions to pay for it, but for Kevin? Everything’s worth it.

He looks over at Kevin, seeing how his eyes widened as he spins around to take in the whole place. It is certainly impressive, even for restaurant standard, and Daniel smirks at the wonderful feeling of ruining everyone’s night here when he buys every seat. 

This place can’t turn down the amount of money he offers after all, and maybe the number of lives at stake. The lines of explosive substances he placed at the back of this place is certainly not to be scoffed at, and he intends to end the night with firework and the screaming of the innocent if all goes according to plan.

He and Kein’s lead to a table for two, with burning candles and fancy silver tableware. He can see the waiter’s hand trembles, matching his own hand at the moment and he grips the chair, forcing himself to relax. He can do this, everything is in place.  Hell, they even have a whole ass live band in the corner there on a little miniature stage, soothing music being played echo the room. 

“God, this is weird-” Kevin says when they’re seated, drumming his fingers on the table. “This is way too fancy, Jesus Christ. I feel like I need a tiger on a leash laying next to me to even be considered a guest here.”

“We can get your a tiger easily, you know? We can always set it off on the target.” Daniel suggests, and Kevin laughs. “It’s a good idea, you can’t deny that!”

“Well, maybe it is. But what’s to say it won’t eat me first?”

“You got me there. Maybe something else as a pet then. I’ve always wanted a cat.” 

Kevin nods. “George the cat, we’re getting him after this dinner. It is decided, I’m sorry I don’t make the rule here.”

“George?” Daniel repeats, before shrugging. “Fair enough.”

Whatever Kevin’s going to suggest for their cat, because apparently, they have one now, is cut short when the waiter returns with the menu. It’s an extensive one with no price next to the option, so you know it’s expensive as fuck. 

He orders soup just to spite Kevin. 

Kevin shows him the finger when the waiter looks away, and he obnoxiously grins back. This, this is who he decides he’s going to propose to, and Daniel feels like he’s making the best choice in his life.

Or maybe second best choice, applying to get a spot as a murderous bitch for ICA is very high up on that list too. Agreeing to work with Kevin is up there too.

The rings weigh heavily in his pocket, a constant reminder that keeps him distracted throughout the night. It isn’t until Kevin excused himself to go to the restroom real quick does Daniel takes them out, and just looks.

He’s going to do it. Kevin will come back out, and before he even gets seated again he will stop Kevin and then kneel down and says the speech he has been practising for days on end and then he will ask the question. 

It will be ok.

What if Kevin says no? 

They joke about marriage a lot of time already, but it has been what? Shy of five years, and is that too rushed. Should he wait longer? On second thoughts, proposing in the middle of their ten anniversary would make more sense, god he’s a dumbass.

No, his brain has been through this too many time during the weeks leading up to this. He downs the rest of his wine, watching as the waiter pours some more in and down that too. A bit of liquid courage couldn’t hurt.

The light dims to a gentle yellow and Daniel looks up. That...was not a part of the plan. He’s not on his knee yet, why are they-? His hand wanders to the trigger in the opposite pocket before Kevin’s voice stops him.

Kevin’s voice from where the band is and Daniel nearly knocks his chair off when he stands up. 

Why is Kevin having a ukulele in his hand? Since when does he even play the ukulele-?

“Check one two three, check. Ok, this is working. Daniel! You hear me ok over there?” Kevin asks, and Daniel numbly nods.

“Kevin? What the fuck-?”

Kevin beams nervously at him, and Daniel blinks again. “Well, this is a bit unexpected, but I figure since we’re here, I might as well speed the date up a bit.”

He must have looked really confused, cause Kevin’s laugh aloud before clearing his throat and taking a deep breath in and out. 

“Alright, I’m not the best singer and I’m definitely not the best ukulele player at all.” He strums the ukulele. “Alright, I’m gonna stop stalling- gonna play you a song. Here goes nothing.”

He knows Kevin sings, knows he’s a pretty good singer and knows that he will still be blown away whenever Kevin sings. This is no exception, and not the best singer his ass.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in-” Kevin steps down from the small stage, looking down at his ukelele. “But I can’t help, falling in love, with you.” 

And then he looks up, catches Daniel’s eyes and smiles so shyly that Daniel feels like he needs to sit down before he collapses. 

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help, falling in love, with you.” 

Daniel does sit down on a nearby chair, shocked, confused, definitely in love with and focused as fuck on Kevin. His mouth might be hanging slack, and he closes it with a click. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.” 

Kevin’s so close to him now, and Daniel looks up at that angelic face. Kevin’s flushing too, and he would have kissed him so hard right now if it isn’t for the singing. Fuck. 

“Take my hand, take my whole life too.” Kevin sings, and then he’s kneeling down and Daniel wants to kill someone right now to take the edge off. Is what he thinks this is happening? “For I, can’t help, falling in love, with you.”

Kevin takes another deep breath, before a hand search through his suit jacket and pulls out a small blue box. “Daniel Condren, the last five years of my life has been the best fecking five years. I have a whole speech written for this, but I forgot it on the way here, so I’m just going to cut to it.”

He aware he’s crying, just a bit and Daniel laugh. “Holy fuck, you bastard!” 

Confusion flashes across Kevin’s face and then shocked when Daniel pulls out his own pair of ring. “I can’t believe- you little shit!”

“Is that a yes then?” Kevin asks in-between his chuckles, and it takes all of Daniel’s self-control to not tackle Kevin to the floor and kisses him senseless due to the ukelele right there and the trigger in his pocket. 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, holy fuck. Gimme the damn ring.”

“Only if you give me yours.” Kevin does, handing the box over to Daniel while he all but throws the ring at Kevin. 

It’s perfect, he decides, looking at the simple red (and really, red? Though to be fair, it’s more of light orange, near gold) band with minimum gemstones or whatever he decides to put on his. And then he sees the engravement inside, and he doesn’t know whether to cry or laugh.

“And it burns, burns, burns. The right of the fire.” He reads it off, and Kevin shrugs, embarrassed. “Well, great minds think alike I guess. Check your own.”

Kevin does and then laughs harder, leaning on Daniel’s laps from where he’s kneeling. “Well, how about you wear that one and I wear yours?”

“Sounds perfect, deal.” He smiles and slides the rings on Kevin’s fingers, letting Kevin does the same.

“And maybe a kiss to seal said deal?” Kevin cheekily asks, and before Daniel can throw back a witty retort he’s already being pulled down and Kevin’s kissing him hard and he’s kissing back. 

And it’s so fucking perfect he can die now, thank you very much. Wait no, he still has the fucking wedding, and then the rest of his life with Kevin, so maybe not now.

He nearly forgets about the triggers until Kevin leans closer and accidentally set the thing off just from how his body is pressing into Daniel’s own. A loud bang has Kevin pulls back, and Daniel sheepily shrugs.

“I might have set the place up for an intense explosion to ensure maximum cooperation and firework if you say yes?”

Kevin laughs so hard he nearly falls on the floor, tears coming out. Though Daniel’s not sure if that’s from the laughing or the actual proposal minutes ago.

“God, this is why I love you. And we should run before I get crashed seconds after being engaged. That would be awkward.”

“We should.” He pulls Kevin up and presses another quick kiss on that beautiful face. His hand’s intertwine with Kevin’s own, their rings shines under the fire he can vaguely see spreading from the corner of his eyes.

“Well then, shall we fiance?” Kevin asks, and the term sets something off in Daniel’s heart too. Love is a burning thing indeed.

“We shall, fiance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with over 16k (holy fuck it's over 16k) I can finally say that _Wise men say, fecking hell-_ is done. First of all, I honestly hope you like this last chapter. I really wasn't sure how to end it, but hey, I think this is good enough, right? We got engaged bastards now, and where they go next I'll leave it to your imagination.
> 
> But yeah, I think that's a good note to end the actual fic on that. This endnotes, however, won't be completed with my repetitive thank you so here we go: Thank you for clicking on this, for reading this and following these two throughout 16k of pure self-indulgent from my part.  
Seriously, nearly 200 hits, 30 kudos and a bunch of comments? that's a lot more than what I was expecting when I clicked post on the first chapter, so yeah, thank you. Catch me being emotional and sappy right now.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And now, one last thing to leave off. This fic has ended, but you will still have something to look forward to next Saturday. A whole new world, a whole new fic! I played around with a lot of AUs (we have uh, zombie apocalypse but it's not that big of a deal, hunger games au but Kevin's murdering everyone, superpower au, and then a Hogwarts one cause I'm weak, you get the point) and I might post the experimental WIP at some point, but the one going up Saturday is a whole ass Android AU, out of all thing.
> 
> (You should have expected that really, Kevin's pics with his Roomba is taking all the blame for this.)
> 
> So I will see you next Saturday when you refresh the tag, friend! <3!

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly updates on Saturday, keep an eye out. Also, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated if you even get here in the first place.


End file.
